The proposed Research Development Program (RDP) extends and refines the Research Institute on Addiction's (RIA) current NIH-sponsored training program. It is designed to increase the pool of disadvantaged students interested in and academically prepared to pursue careers in biomedical/behavioral research and the health professions. The RDP, an 8-week summer program, consists of three interrelated components: a high school student component, an in-service science teacher component, and a peer role model component. The high school student and in-service science teacher components emphasize independent, mentor-supervised study, enhanced by collaborative group activities. The high school student component includes a primary research project, two group research projects, lectures, laboratory sessions, workshops, and site-visits. The in-service science teacher component consists of practical laboratory training with an emphasis on enriching computer literacy, developing a model research project to take back to the classroom, lectures, laboratory sessions, workshops, and site-visits. The peer role model component consists of practical laboratory training, lectures, workshops, and site-visits. Special enrichment activities designed to continue the research training experience beyond the 8-week summer program are available to all participants. The proposed program places a strong emphasis on hands-on laboratory experience, research ethics, continuing education, and fostering relationships between RIA and area schools. The recruitment and selection procedures outlined in the proposal are intended to ensure a highly qualified participant pool. Mentors are selected based upon their willingness and ability to nurture the participants' scientific interests and skills. The program will be closely monitored and evaluated to ensure that it meets the stated goals.